D I S G U S T
by joshuaorrizonte
Summary: As the Chosen of Mana journeys, the disgust and contempt between the angels grows... Oneshot, Spoilers


Disclaimer: ToS ain't mine. I'm not making any money off this. This is merely my way of honoring a great work of fiction.

A/N: Yet another super-short one-shot. Forgive me; I'm getting back in the swing of things.

* * *

D i s g u s t e d .

That's what I see in your eyes. You're disgusted with me. Then again, that doesn't surprise me. You're disgusted with the whole of Cruxis.

You weak, weak human. There's something going on. You know damn well that I'll use any means necessary to get this girl to trust me and you agreed to let me work if _I_ let you do your job behind the scenes. And yet when I take that little string our little girl handed me and give it a good hard yank, you flinch.

What does _that_ mean, Inferior Being?

Oh yes. I know that you're my superior. I know that _my_ existence can be blinked out by our Lord Yggdrasill at your say-so. You're still inferior. Weak. _Human_.

Now I've watched you. I've watched you and your little group journey to the first seal, and I've watched you go off your path to chase after that upstart of a child. Unlike you, very unlike you. He's irrelevant. Why did you leave the path? Our Lord Yggdrasill won't be too pleased with that. He's eager for the sacrifice, you know.

Of course you know. Perhaps that's why you did it. And now, having released the first seal, the wince you gave when I call our little girl my daughter... it's become a dirty look. A _murderous_ look. And now I'm curious. Now, knowing you have a distance to travel before releasing the second seal, I return to Derris-Kharlan.

I seek an audience with our Lord Yggdrasill. I report to him all of your strange behaviors, and he listens... interested. I think he knows, human. He knows of your disgust. He knows that your love for him has grown thin. Of course. He'd done you a grave wrong, committed a great sin against you.

This shocks me. Our Lord? Commit a sin? I daren't press. But he tells me. It seems he needs to speak. It's a puzzling habit. Such things as remorse and turmoil are beyond my comprehension. Our Lord commands, and I serve. It is simple.

But now I understand your actions. And now, Inferior Being, _I_ am disgusted with _you_.

Our little girl releases another seal. And now, my declarations of fatherly love are directed squarely at you. But- oh? It seems out little girl is more perceptive than I thought. She senses the battle of wills between you and I; but unable to see your face, unable to see the hard, commanding look you're directing at me, she interprets my challenge as displeasure with her.

Oh no. I couldn't be more pleased with her. Either way, our battle has little consequence to her.

But know this, human- you're not fit to be one of the Four Seraphim. You disgrace the name of Our Lord Yggdrasill by your existence. One who would betray Our Lord is not one who has the right to even breathe the same air as He. I will replace you, Inferior Being. Once this sacrifice is complete, and we give our reports, Our Lord will see that I have steadily guided our little girl while you have allowed her and those other children to run rampant.

And now it's time for the fourth seal. You are agitated, human. You sense your fall from grace, don't you? It's over. You will finally pay for your trespasses against Our Lord Yggdrasill. With this, Our Lord will see that He has committed no sin, no-! He has meted out discipline, punishment that was far too lenient. For plotting against Him, you deserved no less than to have your wings ripped out.

But I am concerned. Have you grown to _love_ these children? Are you going to fulfill this duty, or will you turn on Our Lord again, like the traitor you are? You and our little girl have arrived at the Tower of Salvation. "Your job is done. I require your assistance no longer."

Your response is full of contempt. "It is reverse, Remiel. Nonetheless, the next is for you to complete."

"Stay out of my way," I warn.

Your eyes flash hatred, and seem to show a hint of... anticipation...? "I will notify Lord Yggdrasill of the arrival of the Chosen. Help her to complete the transformation."

You turn to our little girl. That exchange happened on a plane that she cannot sense. Indeed, she is unaware of my presence. "I will check to be sure there are no monsters we are required to defeat," you tell her gently. "In the meantime, complete your final prayers. The others should be here soon, and they will protect you should you need it before I have finished my check. Concentrate on the Regeneration, Chosen... Colette."

Affection... She nods, something in her clear eyes akin to admiration, and certainly trust. And on your face, infinite sadness.

Pathetic.

Indeed, my little girl... concentrate on the Regeneration. Become the sacrifice for Our Lord Yggdrasill.

_Die_.

* * *

I've waited for this. I've trained my son well. He's done what I was not permitted to do.

He's put that arrogant, manipulative, _evil_ son-of-a-bitch in his place. Oh how I regret the day I agreed to let that pathetic excuse for an angel to work with me. And even after all of the condescension, all of the hatred and all of the _disgust_ directed at me, he still has the nerve to ask for my aid.

I merely rebuke him as he dies. I want to spit on his corpse. However, I also want my companions- especially my son- to listen to me. I am sure that if I am honest, he will see that this is what needs to be done- for now. Once our beloved Colette has been reborn as our beloved Martel, Mithos will release this tortured world from its bondage. Surely they- he- will listen to reason.

But I don't get that far. It seems that I've made a fatal mistake, the mistake that I've warned and warned my son against this whole time.

It seems that being honest, after being deceptive for so long, means little to them, to him. And I can't say I fault him. I realize now that such honesty wouldn't mean much to me, either.

Dear Lloyd... my beloved son... forgive me for this... forgive your father for killing you...

... twice...

... I am worthy of your disgust...


End file.
